Sacrifice
by BassDS
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle with Master Xehanort, Sora has one more journey to make; but to succeed, what is he willing to give up to ensure he sets things right and erase the pain of loss in his heart? WARNING: KHIII Ending Spoiler; Read at your own caution.


Hey everyone, I'm back once more...this time with a little something I wrote up because I just honestly HAD TO VENT about this stuff...

So as you all know; Kingdom Hearts III has been out for around a week now, but as you also know, the game leaked like no damn tomorrow two months prior, and the actual stuff didn't start dropping in until around a week and a half before the release.

And I couldn't help myself. I HAD to watch and see how things played out.

And what was my reward for watching the leaks? Being turned into an emotional train wreck on the inside, and wanting to rain hellfire down on Nomura for concocting the ending; and yes, I know it'll just set up for Kingdom Hearts IV, but that's at least a good 4 to 5 years off, and the man has the Final Fantasy VII remake to do...but the ending felt VERY abridged, considering what we saw, and if any of you have seen so far, assuming you've cleared the game by now, (Just did myself, actually). Basically; Nomura left ONE VERY BIG gaping hole in the ending's narrative; many of us assumed it was just a 'false' ending added in to curb the leakers, and that the actual ending would be in the Day 1 patch or the upcoming Secret Movie...it sure as hell wasn't the former option, and with the rumor the Secret Movie will tie into Union X, to eventually lead the way to KHIV...

So when I saw the ending; I was depressed, sad, angry...and I needed to vent badly. So I figured until Nomura explains exactly what all happened...or if he ever does at all; I'm taking things into my own hands and tossing my own spin on the ending and writing out a scene that would line up with what we saw prior to the final battle with Master Xehanort, and the final main scene of the game.

So, if you by some chance ignored the warning I posted in the story description, I'm saying it again: DO NOT READ unless you've seen the ending yourself, albeit playing the game, or watching one of the numerous livestreams that took place; because I'm about to break the floodgates and this piece is going to be spoiler-heavy.

You've been warned.

So without further ado...let's move on to the one-shot; and hope Nomura decides to actually clarify exactly what the hell went on involving our main ship here.

* * *

Sacrifice

* * *

Sora watched on as the other Guardians of Light left the Keyblade Graveyard through the portal he opened up, smiling to see them off and promising to return soon. But no sooner than they were gone and the portal closed, Sora could no longer hold back the raw emotions he felt flooding through him as he screamed and tossed his Keyblade to the ground, falling to his knees as he cried, banging his hands against the cracked ground.

"It wasn't suppose to go like this! Just...just what good am I!?"

" _Kairi, I'll keep you safe."_

" _Let_ _ **me**_ _keep you safe."  
_  
Her words had haunted him throughout his battle against Xehanort in the sacred territory of Scala ad Caelum. He wasn't going to lie to himself; while Xehanort needed to be stopped for the good of the worlds, during their struggle, deep down, he wanted revenge. While at the same time; he knew her death was also his fault as well; if he had been more prepared, he could have stopped Xemnas from making off with her.

"I'm kidding myself...I don't...I don't even know WHERE to start looking for you, Kairi...or if you even exist in any form anymore."

That horrific moment was engraved into his mind, and his heart; seeing Kairi floating helplessly and unconscious as he had dashed up the cliffside in an effort to save her, only to witness Xehanort delivering the killing blow; her body shattering before his eyes.

" _Why_ _ **her**_ _!?"_

He never did receive a proper answer; only remembering the old master had called it motivation to get him to act out as he willed.

Sora rose his upper body up as he sat on his knees, aimlessly looking out around that vast wasteland, seeing the sunset's light beaming off the metal of the countless Keyblades that has been left there during the first Keyblade War.

Soon, the sun's light began to grow stronger as the thousands upon thousands of Keyblades began to radiantly glow by themselves; and soon he found himself enveloped by the intense light, and soon found himself staring at the white hair teen he had seen in his earlier vision when they fended off the Demon Tide.

"What are you willing to sacrifice? To gain back the one closest to your heart, I mean." he asked.

"It's Kairi...I...I'll give anything to have her back with us! She's that important to me!" Sora proclaimed and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? She most likely still exists in some form; but she may not have a way back to return with you. What will you do?"

"Like I said: anything."

The teen closed his eyes and smiled. "Looks like your mind is settled then."

Sora looked down as his pocket glowed brightly and quickly stuck his hand inside, finding it was Kairi's charm that was radiating with light.

"Let us help you then." the teen said and summoned his Keyblade forth and held it up; the lights from the other Keyblades converged on the tip, and in one fast motion, he shot the light out toward Kairi's charm, and in response, it shot out a beam of light toward the ground, slowly opening a portal in front of them.

Sora looked up at the teen in amazement as he was met with a goofy grin similar to the one he always did.

"That portal...it'll take you to the one very close to your heart. But remember, if you want to save her, be prepared to give it everything you have. You ARE willing to give anything, right?"

"I am...no matter the cost, if it's for Kairi, it's a choice worth making." Sora replied and walked over to the portal, preparing to jump in, before hesitating for a moment. "Thank...thank you for this...whoever you are."

"Ephemer." the teen smiled.

Sora wiped away the last of his tears and took a deep breath before plunging into the portal to retrieve the princess he held so dear.

* * *

Ripples formed beneath her each time her bare feet took a step; it wasn't water she was walking on however; in fact, she couldn't have know what it was, as Kairi's dulled out eyes stared out into the vast nothingness, walking through the dark mist that made up the weird sub-space she was in; the only light faintly illuminating the area was the light inside her heart radiating off her nude body;

"K….ri…."

The emotionless Kairi slowly reacted, hearing a faint voice; while her presence of mind wasn't in control, her heart was.

"Ka...ri…."

"Who..." she slowly muttered as her dull eyes looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Kairi!"

The voice now resonated with her heart, as her dull eyes began to show signs of life once more and she looked up, an incoming ball of light was heading towards her. Soon, the approaching light blinded her for a few moments, and her now life-filled eyes laid right onto the floating figure in front of her as his body glowed as bright as hers did.

"I...I found you..." his voice cracked a bit as he looked at her.

"Sora….Sora!" she uttered out and extended her hand out, with his meeting it as they pressed them together, before clasping the other firmly before Sora hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you...I thought for good..."

"Where am I?" she softly asked and looked around at the pitch blackness that surrounded them. "How did I get here?"

"It...it's my fault, Kairi...I was too weak to do anything..." he looked away in shame.

"I...I remember Xemnas grabbing me. After that; it's all a blur to me. I can't recall anything." she replied.

Sora's hands still gripped her tightly as he felt his hand slink down her back...and there, he felt it.

"Kai...your back..." he motioned to her as she carefully moved her hand best she could, touching his, until he grabbed the top of her hand and placed it firmly against her back...she could feel some sort of scar there.

"What happened to me?"

"It was Xehanort..." he gravely responded. "He ended up forging the **χ** -blade, but to do it...he had you dangling there in front of him, and you were out cold. I tried rushing to get you, but..."

"But what?" she asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"He killed you...right in front of me, Kairi; one second you were there, and then your body just shattered like glass...and you were gone, and I couldn't do ANYTHING to stop it." he grimaced and let the tears flow once more.

"I'm dead?" she asked softly.

"But...it doesn't matter. I'm here to take you home." Sora softly replied and looked into her eyes.

"But how? You said my body was destroyed. How can I come back?" she asked.

"Kairi...listen. I need to say this now, because I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again..."

"Sora...what are you saying? You're coming back with me, right? You came to get me so we both could go back to the islands...didn't you.

Sora just put a finger to her mouth to close it. "Sharing that Paopu...was the best thing I could ever dream for. It made me realize how much you mean to me, and that no matter what, our destines are always intertwined, just like the legend says. That moment showed me how much I really love you, Kairi...and that I would do anything for you."

"Sora..." she felt her heart flutter as his finger left her mouth and his hands gripped her shoulders.

"And if that means giving up MY existence to make sure you get yours back, then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"What? No, you can't, Sora! Isn't there another way?"

Sora shook his head.

"Then...then let's just stay here. I don't want to go back to the real world without you by my side. Please, Sora...you're my world, and without you...it wouldn't even be like living out there." she pleaded futilely; but who was she kidding; what WAS here even, anyway?

"Kairi, please..."

"No! I won't allow you to do this, just to give me a second chance at life. My life would be empty without you in it. I refuse to let you rob me of the future I wanted us to share! Remember; we promised Roxas and Namine that we'd be together every day so that they could be together; but not just for them, I wanted that too. I wanted to spend every day of my life with you..." she cried softly. "I wanted us to grow closer together; maybe even have a small family of our own someday with a few kids…I...I don't want that dream ripped away from me, Sora. I don't want to lose you!" she leaned in and cried on his chest, Sora instinctively holding her close.

"I promise, Kairi...I'll find my way back and come home to you...but right now, the only thing I want is for you to be alive again. So live for the both of us until then...alright?" he said pushing her back so he could stare into her eyes. "Our destinies are intertwined now, so never forget that. You'll never be truly alone."

"Sora..." she choked, almost unable to find her voice.

"Wait for me, okay?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

Kairi softly cried and rested her hand on his before looking up at him. "Lazy bum..."

Sora smiled at hearing his old nickname before moving in and slowly taking her lips into his; their first kiss. He could feel his heart beating profusely at the action, and in a way, he could feel hers beating as well; their light beginning to cast rays across the dark sub-space they were in, before their bodies vanished in the bright light altogether.

* * *

The two of them sat on the trunk of the paopu tree, gazing out at the sunset as everyone else had fun down in the sand. They sat as close as they could, hand in hand as they slowly turned to face one another; Kairi staring lovingly at him as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Slowly, Sora began to vanish, until finally, he wasn't there at all.

But deep in her heart, she knew he'd be back; she never had any reason to doubt his words.

* * *

Well...I mean, one good thing that did come out of KHIII's story is that SoKai is canon now...so...consolation prize for now?

Nomura, you've got a LOT of work to do...and a horde of ticked off shippers to please.


End file.
